Historically, an application such as a video game was executed (played) using a personal computer (PC) or using a console attached to a television. A user purchased or rented a game, which was loaded onto the PC or inserted into the game console and then played in a well-known manner.
More recently, online gaming has become popular. An online game is played over a network such as the Internet. The game is loaded onto a user's device while other software needed to play the game resides on a server that is accessed via the network. Online gaming allows multiple users to compete against each other in the game environment provided by the software on the server.
In addition, mobile gaming has become popular. For example, a mobile device (e.g., phone) may provide a video game to a user that can be controlled through, for example, the touchscreen controls of the mobile phone. These controls are virtually created and displayed on the touchscreen. Because such mobile phones are not manufactured specifically for gaming, the processing power of such mobile phones is often too low for many games. Another problem with mobile phones is that they are often unable to support certain games because such games require a certain operating system environment to run. Further, the virtual buttons take up valuable screen space, thereby reducing the overall display of the game to the user.
Furthermore, virtual control buttons simulated through the touchscreen of the display provides a poor interface between the user and the game. It is difficult to gain a tactile interaction with a virtual button since the button is virtualized on a flat screen. Without a tactile reference, the only way to ensure that the virtual button is being engaged is to physically look at the finger and the virtual button simultaneously. This may take the eye of the gamer away from the screen at a crucial point in a game. Also, the buttons are limited to the front surface of the mobile device. Since the buttons are virtually created, these buttons can only be presented on the touch screen display. Competition for screen space may cause the number of buttons to be reduced, or to be rendered so small that they are difficult to use.